


An Ordinary Morning on an Ordinary Day

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ observes a quiet moment before the day gets going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Morning on an Ordinary Day

MJ sighed as she walked softly down the hall from hers and Peter's bedroom towards the penthouse living room. It wasn't even 6:30 in the morning, far too early to be awake, nevermind on her way out the door, but she had an audition and she needed the time to make it across town, have a coffee, and warm up her voice.

Stepping into to the living room, MJ wasn't surprised to see that Steve was up, but she blinked when she realized Tony was with him. Not just because Tony was far from an early riser, but also because Steve was standing with his chest pressed against Tony's back, arms around his waist, as the two of them watched the news on the giant plasma TV.

She'd known they were together, of course. They'd let everyone on the team know, but despite the fact that they'd apparently been lovers for years, MJ rarely saw them engage in the intimate gestures she associated with couples. It made the relationship seem a little bit unreal; she sometimes forgot for days at a time that they were involved.

Now MJ paused, reluctant to disturb their moment even if she did need to retrieve her purse from beside the couch and get on her way.

"Are you sure you need to go to this meeting?" Steve asked, turning his head to brush his lips over Tony's jaw.

Tony's response was dry. "If I didn't need to go, would I be up at this hour? Trust me, I'd much rather crawl back into bed with you."

Steve smiled. "I like it when you get up early. Then I get to do the 'seeing you off to work' thing."

Tony laughed softly. "I like it better when you do the 'welcoming me home from work' thing," he said, turning and waggling his eyebrows at Steve.

The laugh he got in response was muffled against his neck. "You would." They were quiet for a moment, just watching the news. "Do you want me at that thing on Friday?"

"The charity dinner?" Tony asked, absently lifting a hand and laying it over top of Steve's where it rested on his waist as he used the remote to surf to another news network. "No. You're not for PR--"

"'You're for me.'" Steve chimed in. "I like to offer."

"But you're glad when I turn you down," Tony said dryly.

Steve chuckled and didn't deny it. "So who are you taking instead?"

"Macy asked if she could be my 'and guest.'"

"Did she put it that way?" Steve sounded amused.

"Yes." Tony grinned. "No one will ever mistake that one for a social climber. There'll be people at the dinner that she needs face time with, if she's going to go for VP."

"The gossip columnists are going to be terribly disappointed," Steve teased.

"That's just a fringe benefit, I swear." They both laughed this time. Then Tony raised his voice a little. "If you don't get going soon, you won't have time for coffee." Both men turned, Steve letting his arms fall from Tony's waist but leaving one hand on his hip, and MJ realized with a start that Tony was speaking to her.

"Sorry," she said, heading over to the couch to scoop up her purse. She settled the strap on her shoulder. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Don't worry about it," Tony said easily. "Good luck."

"You're not supposed to wish performers good luck," Steve chided. He turned back to MJ. "Break a leg."

MJ grinned at them. "Thanks!" she said, and hurried over to the elevator.

As the doors opened and she stepped inside, MJ glanced back into the living room to see Steve using the unfastened ends of Tony's tie to pull him in for a kiss. She smiled to herself. It seemed like a good start to the day.


End file.
